Cavities and Toothaches
by Heart Torn Out
Summary: Dean has a toothache. Problem is? He's terrified of the dentists! A certain angel comes to help, but it turns out to be so much more. And not everything is as it seems. Destiel, 'cuz i will go down with this friggin ship people.c


**So... this has been on my dash for moths. I gotta few things to rant about:**

**1.) If you watch BONES then you should know that i freaked out when Bones said she was pregnant with Booth's baby. It went like this for those of you that don't watch (you should by the way):**

**Bones: How can they be ok when they have a new baby? Babies are different and time consuming and new and GAH!**

**Booth: No, no. Babies are good. They are nice.**

**Bones: *hopefull* Really. *makes a face implying she's having one***

**Booth: *quirk* Nice face.**

**Bones: *does it again, because, hello, even the audience gets it***

**Booth:...*blinks* Still, nice face. But... why are you making funny ones?**

**Bones: *hormones on rampage* I'M PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABY! YOU'RE GONNA BE A FATHER! U GET IT NOOOOWWW?**

**Booth: O.o *and then* BD**

**2.) I saw On Stranger Tides. It was good, not as good as the other movies, but good. One part bugged me tho. That preist guy, Philip. Did he die? Cuz usually when mermaids drag you to the bottom of the ocean, they kill you. But that mermaid, Serena, said she was gonna save him since he was bleeding from his stomach and she seemed nice. Was she lying? Did he die? Did she save him? They don't tell you and that pisses me the fuck off.**

**3.) I cried so many times during the Season 6 finale, you wouldn't even imagine. if they dont make Cas human or make him better or kill him off, i dont know what im gonna do. I won't stop watching; never that. SPN has been my life for too long. I just wish the fandom would stop fighting. I saw and read so many things that made me cry today and it was all the fandom being angry at each other. So guys, lets not be angry at each other on here, ok? Just... supprot one another. Oh and Destiel? I will go down with this fucking ship. I will. It would be so much easier if Gamble and the SPN writers would STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP but i can only ask for so much. So lets just hold hands and fight yeah? Be liek the musicians on the Titanic, play till the end, till one of them die or they end or it gets better. Whoever's going down on this ship with me, its nice knowing you. So lets start up another round of Carry On Wayward Son till this ships goes down. I wont stop. never. And that's a promise. Even if it breaks me.**

**Um... besides that, Black Dog by Led Zeppelin is on. I got a car that's in the shop (a 1988 oldsmobile that looks like the impala and is in crappy shape, hence the fixing, that my boyfriend nicknamed the ledsmobile since apparently according to my twin, i'm Dean, he's Sam, my boy friend is Cas and my new car is the Metallicar, so...) and yeah. that's it. Hope you enjoy.**

**Dean: Fluff. Damn you.**

**Cas: I must agree with him.**

**Sam: So... that thing about Balthazar... is that true?**

**Gabe: What? No! She just likes screwing with our lives. Haven't you learned by now Sammy Dear? That's what she does!**

**Thanks Gabey. Love you too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cavities And Toothaches <strong>

"You have no choice."

Dean sighed and looked at his little brother. Well, he looked _up_ and at his little brother, who really, if you thought about it, wasn't really that little anymore. But that wasn't important, not right now. Because right now, Sam was being a little bitch.

As usual.

"Sam, I'm fine," Dean insisted. He smiled and tried to hide the wince that came with it. But Sam saw anyway.

"Ha!" he exclaimed. "That just proves you're not ok. Dean, don't be stubborn. Just go."

"No."

"Dean, come on. Dude, I even made the appointment already." Sam scowled. "And I paid for it."

Dean let his mouth drop open. "You made me a _dentist_ _appointment_? Damn Sammy, what are you, my mother?"

Sam just gave him an ugly look and Dean was left to sigh. For a couple weeks now, he'd had a horrible toothache. He had insisted in the beginning that it was nothing and it was really nothing. Until Sam had seen through the bull when he finally caught onto Dean only eating soft foods and drinking his beer room temperature instead of ice cold. And then he had started to bitch about how he should go to the dentist, how he would feel better if he did and blah, blah, blah.

Typical Sammy.

Except, Dean had started to consider, because it hurt to talk and smile now and he was sure there was something broken in there. It hurt like hell to chew and he blatantly refused to give up the burgers so lunch was a painful experience. And now Sam had set up an appointment.

Dean shivered. He hated the dentists. They had you tipped back, with your mouth open, a bright light in your face and damn him if he felt vulnerable. They were in _his_ freaking personal space and only one person was allowed to do that and it _wasn't_ the dentist.

And they put stuff in your mouth. I mean, you were left with cotton wads all up in there and they had metal prongs in there and it kinda reminded Dean of Hell and all the crap that they sometimes shoved in your mouth and really, not pleasant. Not at all.

But he was Dean mother-fucking Winchester. No way was he going to have a chick-flick moment with his brother and tell him all that, make himself look weak and spineless. Over the dentist.

So he'd just have to pay Sam back is all. "Look, I'll give you the money for the appointment and-"

"Dean, no. You're going. And that's it. Even if I have to drive you there myself." Sam crossed his arms and got that look on his face.

Dean just scowled back. "Oh hell no Sam. Ain't no stranger gonna be putting things in my mouth and criticizing the way I eat and my lifestyle. No way." Dean shook his head.

Sam's face suddenly went soft. "Dean, what are you so afraid of? It's the _dentist,_ man!"

Dean turned away. "I'm not afraid of anything Sam. I just don't want to go."

He turned back to see Sam snorting. "Too bad. You're appointment is in a few hours. And you're going."

"And how do you think you're gonna accomplish that. You coming too?" Dean tried to keep the hope out of his voice. If Sam came, he'd be infinitely more comfortable.

But Sam just shook his head. "No, you big baby. I'm going over to Bobby's. He wants me to check out some book that has to do with Heaven's weapons shack. No, I'm sending someone _reliable_ to get the job done." And then, Sam closed his eyes and murmured something to himself.

Dean was about to call him an idiot until he heard the sound of wings and turned around to find Castiel. He seemed a little out of breath, cheeks tinged with red, mouth open in a little pink 'o' as he unnecessarily pulled air into his lungs.

"Yes, Samuel?" Castiel blinked when he realized that Dean was in the room too. "_Dean_?" He looked to Sam confused. And then his face hardened. "I thought you said he was-"

"I lied," Sam said cheerfully, like he was the world's best fibber. "Anyway, Cas, can you do us a favor?"

"Sam, what are you-?"

"Shut up Dean. Anyways, Cas about that favor..." Sam pulled puppy-eyes.

Castiel scowled. "Sam, I have other pressing matters to attend to. I can't always-"

"Dean's hurting," Sam blurted.

As Dean scowled, Castiel closed his mouth and turned to Dean. "What?" He swallowed a little. "Is this true?"

Dean rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to talk, wincing. "Look Cas, I've got a little toothache is all. No biggie. Samantha here is just overreacting like her big pansy self and-hey!" Castiel had poofed within inches of his face and lifted a hand to his cheek where he pressed softly on it. Dean winced at the explosion of pain he felt, his face screwing up like he had tasted a sour lemon.

A furrow appeared on Castiel's brow. "You _are_ hurting." He turned to Sam and said, "What is the favor that you ask of?"

Sam smiled smugly as Dean's jaw dropped. "I set up an appointment for Dean in about oh, an hour. It's at a dentist's office in downtown Sioux Falls. I just need you to make sure he gets there and stays for the duration of the appointment. That's all."

Castiel nodded. "It seems simple enough. I will make sure he gets there and stays, then."

"Hey, now wait just a damned minute!" Dean exclaimed. "Don't I get a say in this?"

Sam gave Dean a dubious look while Castiel said, "When it concerns your well-being, no. You don't."

And with that, Sam smiled, asked if Castiel could zap him to Bobby's and when he was gone, it was just Dean and Castiel. "I can't believe you actually said yes to him," Dean pouted. And no, he would never pout to anyone else.

Castiel shook his head in bewilderment and said very honestly, "Why wouldn't I? It's concerning you."

Dean had nothing to say to that.

* * *

><p>The dentists office was cramped, stuffy and an ugly yellow color. It smelled like old people and teeth and maybe a little like feet too. Dean hated it. He walked in, turned around to walk back out and ran right into Castiel, who had a look of reprimand on his face.<p>

"Ca-ass," Dean complained. "Come on. We can always lie to Sam. He doesn't have to know I didn't really go. Whaddaya say? We can go for a beer or something and-"

Castiel shoved Dean inside and to the front desk, saying, "Dean, you're going."

And with that, Dean found himself face to face with an elderly receptionist. She smiled, her teeth oddly pristine and a pearly color, not exactly white, but clean and healthy nonetheless. "Hello, what can I do for you young man?"

Dean was about to say that she could go shove it when Castiel elbowed him over and said, "I believe he has an appointment. Dean Winchester?"

The elderly woman nodded and started to flick through the computer. She let out a surprisingly lively shout when she found it. "Right here. Dean Winchester. Yep, Dr. Shultz will be with you in a minute." She looked to Castiel. "And just who might you be, sweetheart?"

Castiel blinked, standing back and next to Dean. "I am... Castiel. Winchester?" He seemed to look to Dean for approval. Dean shrugged. Whatever. Cas could use his last name whenever he liked.

"Oh," the woman said. "Oh." Her smile brightened. "That's wonderful Castiel. Brought him in here to make sure he comes?"

Castiel nodded eagerly, as if this woman understood his pains. "Yes. He has an irrational fear of the dentist's office."

"Cas," Dean said, his cheeks heating with embarrassment.

But the receptionist just gave a hearty laugh. "Aw sweetheart, that's what he's around for, not just to keep you company." Dean just grumbled and the woman looked over to a side room. She seemed to nod to someone and then looked to the two men. "The doctor can see you now."

Dean sighed. He turned to Cas to try one more time to dissuade him but Castiel was openly glaring. He shut his mouth. "Never mind," he murmured.

Castiel's face softened and he hooked an arm through Dean's. Then he turned to the receptionist. "May I accompany him?" he asked, surprising Dean.

"Cas, you don't need to-"

"Hush," the angel admonished him. He turned to the receptionist. "Well?"

She smiled good-naturedly. "Of course. Go right on ahead." Then, calling to the side room, "The Winchesters are coming in."

Castiel nodded his thanks and dragged Dean to the room with him. "Cas, I'm not a baby," Dean said adamantly.

Castiel snorffled. "Apparently you are."

They made it to the little room, Dean clutching to Castiel tightly. "Dean, you'll have to let go of me to get checked on," Castiel said softly.

Dean only nodded and swallowed as the doctor, a middle aged woman, turned around. She smiled, crow's feet springing around her eyes. She glanced over them, taken slightly by surprise at them, their arms looped around each other. "You the Winchesters?" she asked. They nodded in unison. "Which one of you is Dean?"

Reluctantly, Dean raised a hand. "That'd be me."

"Great. If you could just have a seat..." She turned around to look through some paperwork, put on some gloves, get fresh supplies. But Dean didn't move, couldn't move. He didn't want to sit there, strapped down to a chair, unable to get away. He didn't like it. Bad memories flooded through. He didn't want to go.

"Dean?" He looked up to see Dr. Shultz looking at him strangely. It was then that he realized Cas was too and that he was gripping the angel so tight his knuckles were white. Castiel had a hand on his back, rubbing it, actually looking quite worried.

"Dean?" Castiel whispered close to his ear. "Dean are you alright?" Dean didn't respond. Castiel looked up to a worried Dr. Shultz. "May we... have a moment?"

"Oh sure," she reassured them. "Take all the time you need." With that, she excused herself outside the room and into the waiting room, her voice and the receptionists softly rising and falling with their words.

Castiel then turned to Dean. "Dean-"

"Cas, no. I don't wanna be in here. It's too closed, she's too in control of everything. I don't like it. Screw my teeth, I'm gonna have to suffer. I just can't-"

"Dean!" Castiel gripped his shoulders and Dean met his steely blue gaze. "I'm not going anywhere." Castiel's voice was soft. "I will be right here the entire time. Nothing is going to happen. I would never let anything happen to you. Never."

Dean swallowed finding a comfort in that gaze, in the hands that were holding him, keeping him grounded, snapping him out of his reverie. "You promise?" he asked, surprising himself by asking the question, really meaning it and by the sound of his voice, how meek it sounded.

Castiel smiled, very small, but it was a smile and it was for Dean. "I promise." He moved back but Dean moved forward and wrapped his arms around the angel, hugging him for the first time and hopefully not the last time.

"Thanks Cas," he mumbled into the shorter man's hair. "Thank you so much."

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean in turn and squeezed. It was comforting. "For you Dean, always."

Dean separated from Castiel after that, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. At that moment, Dr. Shultz walked in. "All set?" she asked and Den nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Dean answered.

Dean went to lay back in the chair, the dentist smiling kindly over him as she put on a face mask. She secured a napkin around his neck and neck and leaned him all the way back in the chair so that he was staring at the doorway upside. Cas was still there, but halfway out the door. He sat up as fast as he could, almost hitting the dentist with his head.

"Wait, Cas!" Castiel leaned back into the door. "Could you... stay?" Castiel looked to Dr. Shultz for permission. Although looking a bit wary of Dean's flying head, she smiled her consent. Castiel in turn nodded and sat at the chair by the door. "Kay," Dean said. He laid back down and swallowed once last time before looking up at her. "Do your worst."

* * *

><p>Dean's pulse was erratic the entire time she was poking around in his mouth. Finally the cool metal of her pick hit a particularly sensitive area and he flinched. "Ahh," she said as she prodded around some more. It was centering around a tooth, it seemed. She pulled back and looked down at Dean. "You haven't taken out your wisdom teeth, have you?"<p>

Dean shook his head, although the evidence was obvious in his mouth. "No. Is that bad?"

She shrugged. "Well this one is causing you pain. The others seem to be fine. You just need to remove this one."

Dean's hand's tightened on the arm rests. "Um... when?"

She shrugged. "Since you're above the legal age of consent and I have no appointments this afternoon besides yours, I could do it now." At his panicked look she added, "If you want."

Dean looked instinctively to Castiel. The angel shrugged. "I have no where else to be and your brother was adamant that you get that fixed Dean," he said casually.

Dr. Shultz looked to Dean. "It's up to you, hon."

Dean took a deep breath and then, looked at Castiel. The sheer affection in his eyes caught him off guard. Castiel was not going to let anything bad happen to him. He just knew it. And he was going to stay for as long as Dean needed him. So Dean took another breath and nodded.

"Great," the dentist said nodding. "I'll go get the paperwork."

She left the room and Castiel took that as he signal to get up and sit on the chair beside Dean. Dean sat up a little and swallowed. Castiel, without thinking, took his hand. Dean, craving the touch squeezed it. Castiel looked down, as if realizing it and went to let go, but Dean closed his hand tighter around it.

"No," Dean said. "Don't. I..." _Need this, want this, like this_. All those words were not enough to explain how he was feeling utterly safe with Castiel. Had always felt safe with him.

Thankfully, Castiel knew him, knew everything about him. Knew how his mind worked. He understood. "I know," he answered. He slowly brought Dean's hand to his lips, flicked his eyes at Dean giving him a chance to protest and, when Dean didn't, placed a chaste little kiss on the inside of Dean's palm. "There. A kiss for you to hold until you can get a real one from me," Castiel said, standing at that moment and dropping Dean's hand, just as Dr. Shultz walked back in. He turned to her, hands extended for the paperwork, leaving Dean to stare in wonder.

"You can just fill that out," the dentist said slowly looking between them, a small smile on her face. "Just some paperwork on the local anesthetic and having a family member sign it and such."

Castiel nodded as Dean panicked. Sam wasn't here who would sign? "Of course," was all Castiel said. He gave the woman a smile. "I'll get to that." Dean froze. What the hell? He didn't get why Castiel was doing his paperwork. He wasn't family. What the hell?

No one explained it to him either as Castiel handed back the completed forms and Dr. Shultz got right to it. She prepared the anesthetic and damn, Dean would never admit it, but that needle hurt, stabbing him right in the roof of his mouth. But he felt a little hazy and maybe giggly. He was aware that Castiel had taken his seat by the door again and the doctor was working on his mouth, but he could barely focus, only felt a weird tugging in the back of his gum. Whatever. Castiel was the top most thing on his mind. His hand squeezed into a tighter fist. He was holding Cas's kiss as close to him as possible...

* * *

><p>Dean was only aware that the anesthetic had worn off when he felt a sharp jab of pain in his mouth that radiated into his skull. Fuck, but did that hurt like a bitch! He sat up and only felt the pain intensified. There was also a wad of cotton in his mouth. Dean gagged and thought he was going to throw up, barely aware of where he was. Until a thin hand was in his face, and was allowing him to spit out the wads in his mouth into their hand.<p>

Dean looked up to Castiel who was barely regarding the blooding cotton in his hand, and instead was dumping them in the trash and looking at Dean worriedly. "Dean, are you alright?"

He nodded and swallowed, his heart beat slowing. His mouth still hurt like a bitch. "Where's the doc?"

"Ringing up the bill," Castiel said wryly. His hand then came up to stroke down Dean's face, his fingers butterfly-gentle on his slightly swollen cheek. "Unfortunately, you're going to be like this for a few weeks at the least," he said, implying Dean's swollen face.

He shrugged. He'd had worse. Dean lifted his hand then and up to Castiel's face. "So... I held it. Do I..." And man he felt really corny and cheesy saying this, but he wanted to. He cleared his throat. "Do I get a kiss now?"

Castiel went red then said quietly, "Do you want one?"

Dean could have said 'yes' or 'hell yeah' but instead, he leaned over and brushed their lips together, soft and chaste, just a soft sweep of dry lips pressed against the other. He pulled back to make sure his angel –and when Cas became his he couldn't remember- was ok. He was apparently, if the blissed out, heavy-lidded look was anything to go by.

Castiel opened his eyes and brushed his own lips against Dean's before pulling back just as the dentist walked in. "Well you're all set. Here's you're card back." She handed Dean a credit card back, one surprisingly in Castiel's name, the last name Winchester tacked on and everything. Dean had to ask Sam about that, since he was sure his little brother was behind this. "We just need you to sign off on it outside," Dr. Shultz said. "Sorry."

Castiel got up not removing his eyes from Dean until he had to turn around to walk to the door. "Not a problem," he answered, getting up and walking out, throwing a surprising wink over his shoulder and at Dean. Well damn, the wink was new. Dean had to say, he kinda liked it.

Unexpectedly, Dr. Shultz sat in Cas's abandoned spot and smiled at him. "Wow," was all she said.

Dean scowled. "What?"

She shrugged. "Nothing. Just.. an old woman gets her kicks out of the small things. You should see Barbara." At Dean's look she said, "The receptionist."

Dean nodded. "I get that. But... what do you mean... get your kicks?"

She laughed then. It was a laugh of humor and fondness. "Oh, its nothing. Don't worry. Its just that... even with heterosexual couples, you don't see the kind of love and devotion that we saw with you are your partner today."

Dean's heart slammed to a halt in his chest for a moment. "P-partner?" Dean stuttered out. Oh crap, no wonder they were fine with Cas doing his paper work. They thought they were married... in the gay sense. But Dean didn't actually have the resolve to correct her; after all, Dean and Cas shared the same last name and Cas had said his brother, not both of theirs, so what other option was left for them to think? And the way they'd been acting? Yeah. They were definitely acting like 'partners'.

"I'm sorry if I assumed-" But suddenly, Dean had this urge to make what she was saying real and he cut her off.

"No, he is. I just... It's a little new." He smiled.

"Oh... how long?" she asked curiously.

Dean thought. Damn it and Cas kissing him in his mind, playing that over and over, was not helping him to focus. "We just got legalized..." He frantically thought. Where the hell was Cas? He would be able to glide through this. "A year ago. Still fairly new though."

She nodded. "Of course. But it's still amazing. You seem to just work, you know?"

Dean nodded. That he did. "Yeah... yeah I know."

Castiel came into the room soon after that. He smiled at Dean and extended a hand. "All set. Are you ready?"

Dean smiled. He grabbed Cas's hand and let the angel pull him to his feet. The dentist's office seemed less sinister now. "Yeah. I'm ready." Instead of letting go of Castiel's hand, Dean just adjusted the position so that their fingers were laced. A look of surprise and pleasure went across Castiel's face and without thinking, Dean leaned over and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

He pulled back when he realized that Dr. Shultz was still in the room and blushed along with Cas, but she just smiled and waved a hand. "Just pretend I'm not here."

With that, they left, saying their goodbyes to both women.

* * *

><p>Dr. Shultz collapsed into a chair and snapped her fingers. The doors locked, the windows blinds went down and the whole building went dark and abandoned, like she'd found it before she had taken over. Well, like <em>he'd<em> found it before he'd taken over. Dr. Shultz snapped her fingers again. Her hair shrunk, she shrunk. Her body changed from woman to man and suddenly, a small man with a lollypop in his mouth taking her place. Gabe looked over at a scowling Barbara and snickered before sighing and snapping his fingers again. Giving him a grievous look was none other than Balthazar.

"Never again," Balthazar hissed. He had only done this for Castiel.

"Aw come on, you know it was fun. Don't deny it Balthie," Gabriel teased.

"Never. Again," he repeated. "I don't care how much I love Castiel, the annoying and naïve uncle he may be, but no. I am not doing that again." He scowled. "Especially not for you."

Gabriel gave him a stern look. "Is that any way to treat your father?"

Balthazar made a face. "Gabriel, just because you were one of the only angels to get with another and do the nasty, only to create an actual, functioning angel, doesn't mean I have to like you."

"But it does mean I am your father," Gabriel said, a bit adamant. Only Balthazar could get him this irritated. Only a child could do that to a parent.

Balthazar rolled his eyes. "Sure, of course. Be daddy." He got up and stretched his back. "Although that was quiet satisfying..."

Gabriel smirked. He knew his son would see it his way. "Of course it was. Now, let's go see if we can get a glimpse of some gay porn, right on screen. And local."

With a scowl from Balthazar, Gabriel smiled and snapped his fingers.

* * *

><p>When Sam walked into Bobby's house, he was not expecting to find Dean already there. He was not expecting to find Dean already there with a half-asleep angel in his lap. Dean was stretched out on the couch on his back, watching reruns of Dr. Sexy M.D. Castiel, bereft of a coat and jacket, his tie undone, his shirt unbuttoned, was lying across the length of him, head pillowed on his chest, arms around Dean's waist. Dean had one hand in Cas's hair and neck, the other holding his own head up, elbow braced on the couch.<p>

Dean looked over to Sam. "Heya Sammy," he said quietly.

In the dim light, Sam could see that both Dean and Castiel's lips were bruised. Closer inspection revealed that there seemed to be a dark spot on the couch that Castiel would later magic away as f it had never been there, and that Dean's jeans were still unzipped, Cas's slacks undone and twisted on his waist. That might've been lube tucked between the couch pillows; Sam wasn't going to get close enough to find out though.

He sighed. He really could've done without the mental pictures that brought.

"How'd the appointment go?" he asked instead, steering away from the subject of gay sex.

Dean smiled. "They yanked a tooth. A wisdom tooth."

Sam made a face. "Dean, you had those taken out."

Dean now made a face back. "You sure Sammy? 'Cause the doc said so and yanked one to prove it."

"Huh," Sam commented. He had been so sure... He shrugged. Whatever. Maybe he was wrong. "Anyways..." Sam sifted through Bobby's mail, which he had just picked up. He picked out an envelope that stuck out like a sore thumb, if only because the name on it wasn't Robert Steven Singer's. "Dude, does that say...?" Sam squinted and then his eyes widened. "Dude that says Dean and Castiel Winchester."

Sam walked over so that Dean wouldn't have to get up and disturb Cas. He took the envelope from his little brother and opened it. Sure enough, it was addressed to them as a couple. He read through the letter and then picked up a pair of patches inside of the envelope. Closer inspection revealed them to be...

"Are those rainbows?" Sam asked. He snatched them and then said, "With your names on it?" He turned to his older brother. "Dean!" he said in a harsh whisper. "What the hell?" He took the letter that Dean was staring at dumbfounded and read it. His eyes bugged. Sam looked up cautiously, carefully, "Dean, when did you marry Cas and enter into the GSA of Sioux Falls?"

Dean scowled and looked at his brother. "I didn't."

And with that, Sam laughed. And laughed and laughed and laughed until he woke Cas up, much to Dean's chagrin and had the sleepy, bed-headed angel asking him what in the name of his Father and all Heaven was going on. Sam just laughed some more and told Cas between laughs, "Welcome to the family." When Castiel answered, "Thank you?" confusedly, it set Sam off again. Bobby walked in soon after and demanded to be told what was going on. Sam wordlessly handed him the letter and patches.

Needless to say, that got Bobby laughing too.

Dean scowled and dragged Cas up to his spare room and slammed the door, leaving his family to laugh at them. He made sure to be extra loud with Cas that night. Sam was a bit bitter in the morning, having no slept at all. Using coffee to lure Bobby out of sleeping revealed the same lack of sleep from him. Dean and Castiel had unusually satisfied looks on their faces. Sam called a truce. The two agreed.

But, and Sam can't be sure, but, as they walked out that afternoon, onto a case all the way in Washington, he couldn't help but noticed that there was something particularly rainbow colored on Castiel's coat sleeve. The same flash of color was seen on Dean's leather jacket, just on the inside of his lapel.

But then again, Sam couldn't tell for sure. Though somewhere deep inside, he was sure that if he looked on top of Bobby's TV, where he had put the personalized GSA patches, he would find them gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Dean: That was... I am not afraid of the DENTIST!<strong>

**Cas: Have you ever been?**

**Dean: ...**

**Sam: Dude. Don't ever admit to that in public.**

**Gabe: Why not? I've never been.**

**Sam: *facepalm***

**So... yeah. I always thought that Balthazar was strangely like Gabe. he always reminded me of him, you know. i can't be the only one to think so! Am I? Well anyways. Yeah. So that was my crackish thought of the day. Also: I have never seen, not in one eppie, Dean or Sam or Bobby or anyone for that matter go to a dentist and it bugged me so friggin bad that i wrote this. On second thought, you never see them going to the bathroom to pee either... hmmm.**

**Food for thought?**

**Reviews are LOOOVEEE!**

**Oh and have i told you about my Robot Unicorn Attack obssession? Well its real and unhealthy and i have spread it to my brothers (not Shawn though) and my boyfriend. Go play it and feel glorious. **

**OH LOVE!**


End file.
